Purple Blaze Cry of the Moon
by Hero To No One
Summary: A/U. Iori Yagami, after losing his fire in the last tournament he had decided to isolate himself and to train himself. At the same time the female characters come one by one to him for one reason or another. Iori/Harem of female fighters.


Camui N.L. Caelum: So yeah I wanted to take a crack at something different for once. I decided to write this fic with a harem style that revolves around Iori and a few of the women from the series. Basically the girls are going to be Athena Asamiya, Angel, Leona Heidern, Kula Diamond, Mignon Beart, Ninon Beart, Mature, Vice, Momoko, Nagase, and Vanessa. Now now I know what you guys are thinking, but hey give it a shot it's different in this community as far as I can tell I've only read a few stories and most of them in the community were Yaoi. This is also obviously A/U in a sense since Mature and Vice are supposed to be dead this takes place after Iori has lost his flames as well so it's obvious Ash will make an appearance.

Now than for those that like it that's cool with me, but it's not my thing so that's why I only read a few that were straight. So take the time and read this it'll slowly introduce the characters one by one chapter-by-chapter etc. Now than the rest I have to say is I don't own any of these characters, though they give me something great to work with for my own story. All characters belong to SNK Playmore

**Chapter 1**

**He who is Unloved by God**

A heavy rainfall befell the city of Southtown as the residents were running to either find cover or were trapped in the mass of cars trying to get home. A single lonely figure stood outside letting the rain pelt him as he looked to the blackened sky. He was in the park when the rain had started and he didn't much care. To him the rain was calming and it relaxed him of the tension that had built up within him. His red hair fell over a singular eye as the rain was weighing it down.

With his right hand he slicked his hair back to get it out of the way as he continued to watch the sky in silence. He was completely drenched as he finally started to move from the spot he was. He was heading to a cheap apartment he had rented out to get away from everyone and everything in the city. He had been thinking back to the previous tournament when he had lost his flame to that arrogant blonde Ash.

He wasn't sure as to what Ash was up to or where he was, but all he knew was that he needed his power back so that he could kill Kyo Kusanagi. The blood pact was absolute with Orochi and he unlike some others before him looked ahead and accepted his blood to control it, but after the last tournament that's all he had now.

Iori Yagami heir to the clan and only surviving member wasn't helpless, but less powerful since he lost his ability over fire. He arrived to the rundown building that he was staying in and looked up to the stairs seeing two familiar faces. He scowled slightly considering how much of a nuisance they were. They were Rugal's secretaries that had joined him in the previous tournament. To keep a close eye on him or whatever else it was to him they were annoying.

He had to admit though that they did help relieve him of stress after sparring with them now and then. "Look at the poor stray Vice…should we bring him in and care for him?" the first said touching her cheek while placing a pinky in her mouth. "I don't know Mature…a mere stray like that doesn't seem worth it anymore." Vice said answering the other woman's question.

"Unless you two plan on perishing from my bare hands I suggest you stop the pointless chatter." Iori responded. "Oh you're no fun…after all we're here just for you." The both of them said at the same time. "If it's about Orochi deal with it yourself." He said glaring at the two women. "You're so cold Yagami-san." Mature said while walking down the stairs to meet with Iori. Iori stood there on alert in case they wanted to try something.

He was inside the building somewhat happy to be away from the rain, but to say the least he was getting a little cold because he was drenched. "All we want to do is help you for now since out master isn't here to be exact. We admit the seal is weakening, but this is just what we want to do to make sure you survive and to say the least…" Mature trailed off as she reached the man that towered over her. She leaned up against him tracing a finger over his chest and tiptoed to whisper in his ear. "We want to help you out for your sake and our cause." Mature whispered out in a slightly moaning voice.

Vice had walked down the stairs and joined Mature by holding onto Iori from the other side. "This is all we want from you that's all…in the mean time we will be your tools since our master isn't all here yet, and you are the next closest thing we have." Vice said as she snuggled a bit close to him. Iori to say the least was irritated by the two…especially with this act they were putting on. He knew better that all they were doing was to partially seduce him with their charm, but he wasn't affected by it at all.

To him all that mattered was getting his flame back as well as ultimately destroying Kyo. This after all was his one goal in life or at least what was left of it. He understood better than anyone exactly how much time he had left in this world because of that curse the Yasakani accepted to obtain more power. He was the last of his clan and he honestly wanted to keep it that way. After he died this feud would be over whether he killed Kyo or not.

"Fine than…" he growled out a bit since he didn't want them touching him. "Now get off of me before I tear you two to shreds." Iori said looking down at the two with the look of death being portrayed from within. The two backed away and bowed. "As you wish master." Mature and Vice responded in unison.

He started up the stairs and to his room with the two women following close behind him. Iori opened the door to his room and entered Mature and Vice following him in. The room itself wasn't big at all and it was also run down. "So tell us again why you a famous bassist is staying in this run down place." Vice asked as the two were walking around taking a look at the place. "None of your business." Iori said as he started taking his clothes off.

To him he didn't care if they were women, and this simple fact was because they were merely servants for a demon that he could care less if they saw him naked. The two women in question were looking on as Iori took off the coat with the crescent on it and dropped it to the floor as it landed with a thud from the water weighing it down. Next to come off was the dress shirt as that followed suit landing on the floor with a heavy thud.

His body though well built had its scars strewn about from all the fights he's had growing up. His pale skin glistened a bit from the lighting and the women present though servants to a demon were looking on with interest. To be honest there was a bit of maternal instinct that took over whenever they were near this man…they wanted to protect him from time to time.

This was something they wouldn't say out loud though knowing how he would react probably. To them they stilled valued the life they had after all. Iori had completed undressed and walked into the bathroom. The shower was pretty much an open stall with the toilet being in an open place as well…his sink was in his bedroom too. It was almost like living in a studio at the same time.

The hot water was welcoming as he turned the shower on. He placed his hands against the wall as the hot water engulfed him relaxing some muscles in his body. 'Bothersome women…I wish they wouldn't bother me here…' Iori thought to himself letting the shower do its magic. Mature and Vice themselves were sitting on his bed waiting for him to come out while they were reading magazines that were strewn about the room.

"It'd be nice to join him don't you think." Mature said with a smile. "It would be nice…you know this makes me question something…is he still a virgin?" Vice asked her partner. "Possibly…that makes it even better." Mature said with some delight in her voice. "Honestly…sometimes I wonder why you're so damn horny." Vice said turning the page in the magazine she was reading.

"Well you know…it'd been too long since I've last been with someone for that pleasure. He looks good after all." Mature said and Vice sighed. "Makes it sound like you want to rape the poor boy." Vice said smirking a bit. "I want to hear him scream instead as he begs for it though." Vice said grinning. Mature could only laugh to that comment.

Iori got out of the shower as he walked back into the room with the women in it. He was drying his hair with a towel as he placed it around his neck he headed to the fridge to grab a drink tossing a couple at the women in the process. Using their whip like ability to reach they grabbed the cans of soda and looked at them.

Iori popped his open and started to drink it without taking notice to them. Mature and Vice were occupied with looking over Iori's body completely and to them the prospect of having their way with him as payment for helping him wasn't sounding too bad to them. Iori noticing their stares glared at them. "What is it that you two are looking at?" he asked through a slight growl.

"Oh nothing." They chimed in unison. 'We just thought about having some fun was all.' They thought to themselves in unison as well. Iori dropped to the floor and started to do some push-ups. This was how it was for him; he constantly trained to become better than Kyo in every way possible. His soul purpose was Kyo and to see who was really better.

Mature and Vice looked on as he was doing the pushups while he was naked. It was understandable though since his clothes were soaked and he didn't exactly bring luggage for a change of clothes. Mature sighed a bit and Vice got up to grab the clothes that were on the floor. Both women proceeded to hang them somewhere so that they could dry properly. To them they didn't mind how he dressed or if he was naked in this case.

For them a martial artist was a martial artist training in certain attire didn't matter sometimes. Mature and Vice sat back down and watched Iori for a bit than went back to reading magazines. The two of them eventually fell asleep from the white noise the rain was producing. Iori on the other hand was still doing warm-up exercises to fully be prepared for the more intense exercise to come.

He may not of had his flames anymore, but the blood of Orochi still boiled within him and that was more than enough for him. 'After I find Ash I will beat him thoroughly so that he knows that to mess with a Yagami means death…I'll be happier to have my flames back after this is over.' Iori thought to himself as he got into a handstand to start to do push-ups.

The morning was slowly approaching as Mature and Vice started waking up the sunlight shining in their eyes to make them fully rise. Mature was rubbing her eyes a bit and looked around a bit as did Vice. They both noticed Iori was still awake and was training. He had enough room inside his tiny little hideout to train and this he was happy for.

Iori merely went through his kata that had been beaten into him since he had been young. The two women looked on as the flowing movements were a sight to see from the last of the Yagami clan. The art in itself could almost be seen as a lost art if it weren't for the fact that it was still fairly close to the Kusanagi's. Without his flames now he had to think of different ways to fight and to find a way to make his Maiden Masher more effective since he couldn't produce the explosion anymore.

He wasn't dressed still as he waited for his clothes to fully dry. He was at the very least wearing a pair of boxers though. Iori was so caught up into his training that he wasn't aware of the two women having woken up. "Even without that flame he's still a fierce opponent." Mature said as Vice nodded in agreement.

The two of them looked on a bit more and noticed something a bit odd with how he was acting now. Iori was fairly exhausted now since he had gone days without sleep as well as food. That in itself was catching up to him right now as he finally fell forward with a thud. He was slowly losing consciousness as the two women rushed over to him seeing if he was okay.

"Poor guy…he's so overwhelmed with the desire to destroy Kyo that he's done this to himself…" Mature said. "He's an idiot for overdoing it though." Vice said sighing a bit. Iori was unconscious now slowly fading into a deep sleep. The two women lifted him up and carried him to the bed they had slept on. They decided to sit on each side of the bed to look at the hypocritical pacifist.

Iori was dreaming as he slept about the past. The demon also echoed within his mind to remind him of his sole purpose in life. The dream itself was more of a nightmare as he was reliving the past from when he was merely a child. He was crying back than, but about what? He couldn't remember for the life of him what it was exactly, but he knew the memory was still there.

One word escaped his lips as he was sleeping though and the two women watching him sleep were a bit surprised to hear it coming from his mouth. "Ofukuro." Iori muttered out hazily. This hit a small soft spot in the hearts of the women that were there to protect him while he slept.

In another part of town a figure clad in red was standing on top of a building with his arms crossed and a grin appearing on his face. He blonde hair flicked in the wind as he watched the people below, he held up two fingers as a green flame started surround them swirling around. "The next tournament will be coming very soon and I still need the last hidden treasure from dear dear Kyo." The man said his grin still in place.

"After all stealing the Yasakani no Magatama and the Yata no Kagami were easy, but the last one will be tricky." The figure said to no one in particular. He smirked to himself as he lifted two fingers up a green flame appearing. He was chuckling to himself at the thought of finally getting everything so that he could destroy Kyo. "Now than the next tournament is coming up and my comrades were set against each other in the end. Who can I find to form a new team with, or will I be lucky and get an invite to enter alone?" he wondered to himself.

At the same time a bunch of the other fighters from the tournament were starting to gather in south town as they had been given invitations already. The tournament itself was a good while away, but they arrived to train and to get to know the terrain better. People like Terry Bogard and Rock Howard had an advantage in this case.

A lone figure stood a top of a building and smirked. "Orochi shall awaken and we will once again rule this world." She said with a devious smile.

* * *

Camui N.L. Caelum: well that's all for now I've fried my brain. I want to continue writing my sonic the hedgehog fic, but I have writers block for it right now. Same could be said about my remake of Inuyasha Contract Killer. Well read and review for now it might be a while before I even update this.


End file.
